New Necron Dynasty
by LeeTJenkins
Summary: An introduction to the Jenko Necron Dynsaty Specific tales will follow


The Jenko Dynasty began as a minor family of merchants rather than the larger and more established military families.  
After the First Wars of Succession, the family asked the Triarch to allow them to establish an informal network of informants to relay intelligence on individuals and groups involved in sedition or separatism. Given as all formal military and intelligence resources were now being focused on the conflict with the Old Ones, the Triarch quickly agreed.

Starting in the ports and markets of the Necronythr economy, the Jenko family's web of amature spies soon matured and began branching out into extortion and blackmail. At this point the family were wise enough to avoid investigating the royal families of the empire given their current weakness.

As the war with the Old Ones expanded the strains on the Necronythr empire grew. Resources were becoming scarce as non essential ships were appropriated for the war effort. By now the Jenko family had come to dominate swathes of activity in the economic hubs of the empire, and through a mixture of bribes and threats to customs officials, ensured that their trade got through, while that of their rivals was impounded or seized on spurious charges.

With a near monopoly on inter - planetary trade the wealth of the Jenko grew rapidly, though they were still officially civilians. Their network of agents had by now become an invisible law unto themselves, and were employing brutal methods to extract information from real or perceived enemies of the empire. As the organisation was never officially sanctioned, the de facto secret police had no formal name and came to be known by several terms. The most popular was the Shadow's Grasp, as suspects were often snatched from the street and dragged off, never to be seen again.

The Jenko Dynasty, as it was now calling itself, now felt confident enough to start targeting the weaker noble families. Torture extracted false confessions from acolytes were combined with fabricated documents and presented as 'evidence' of sedition to the heads of the ruling house. They were given the option to pay huge sums to make the 'evidence' go away, or risk ruin when the dossiers were handed to the Silent King.

Extortion of noble households, a near monopoly on trade, and vast web of illicit activity swelled the coffers of the Jenko Dynasty, even as the war with the Old Ones was draining the life out of the Necronythr government society.

But the nadir of the dynasty had been reached. The rapid expansion of its secret police was causing it to lose control. The savagery of the Shadow's Grasp made it even more hated than the Old Ones. Paranoia gripped the new head of the Jenko Dynasty, a vain and spiteful son who flaunted his wealth on follies and monuments even when the war was causing untold hardship. Several of the other noble dynasties were now in secret talks to do something about the out of control Jenko.

However the process of bio transference negated the need to move against Jenko, as loyalty and unity would be the default setting of the Silent King's new command protocols. The ill gotten wealth of the Jenko Dynasty allowed them and their vassals to buy the very best Necrodermis and retain the bulk of their persona.

The Jenko Dynasty thus entered the Long Sleep with a full arsenal and possibly the largest fleet of any Dynasty.

The Long Sleep was not without its troubles though. The narcissism, paranoia and spite of the young Phaeron was sent into overdrive and he emerged more insufferable than ever. For humans unfortunate enough to find themselves on a Jenko Tomb World, life is brutal and short. When not suffering random paranoia induced indiscriminate purges, the population is worked to extinction, first by stripping the planet of anything valuable to sate the Jenko's avarice, and then by erecting huge monuments to the Phaeron. Rouge traders have reported dead world's with the Jenko crest carved into the side of mountains, palaces built but seemingly never used.


End file.
